


Two minutes after midnight

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2020 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Buck achieves one of his New Year's resolutions two minutes after midnight.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddiemas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	Two minutes after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For the 11th day of [Buddiemas! ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: New Year's resolutions
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ The17stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs), thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you like it ♥

Buck achieves one of his New Year's resolutions two minutes after midnight. He's not sure where it comes from—maybe he finds courage in the cheerful atmosphere, or he simply is impatient—but he doesn't think about it twice. 

Staring into Eddie's eyes, Buck takes a few steps forward. Testing the waters, he closes the distance between them and presses their bodies together. Buck's heart beats wildly in his chest as Eddie's eyes light up with understanding. 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie nods in consent and that's all Buck needs. He leans in and softly presses his lips against Eddie's. 


End file.
